


Our Lost Siblings

by Mythgirl411



Category: The Originals (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Hybrids, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: Carlisle and Carine Cullen have been hiding a secret from their coven. They have siblings who are also the original vampire family. The Mikaelsons. So what happens when their siblings find them and everything collides? Let's see.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Archie Cullen/Jessamine Hale, Carine Cullen/Earnest Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edythe Cullen/Beau Swan, Eleanor Cullen/Royal Hale, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell, Leah Clearwater/Finn Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Kudos: 3





	Our Lost Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mikaelson siblings meet their lost siblings after a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Edward, Alice, and Rosalie are Carlisle and Esme's biological kids while Eleanor, Jessamine, and Beau are Carine and Earnest's kids. Bella, Jasper, and Emmett are Carlisle and Esme's adopted kids while Royal, Archie, and Edythe are Carine and Earnest's adopted kids.
> 
> I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Elijah pov_  
I was sitting in the living room reading when Niklaus came in.   
"Brother. I believe I have found a solution to our problem." I sighed and gave my brother a look.  
"And what is that Niklaus?" He smirked and spoke.  
"Carine and Carlisle." I froze and looked up at him. My triplet sister and brother were alive and safe.  
"They are alive?"   
"Very. And it appears they are hiding out with cold ones."   
"Nikalus. You must tread carefully. You know their temperament towards you."   
"Exactly why you are going to help me brother. They'll listen to you." I sighed and shook my head.

We were headed to where my siblings were and I had explained everything to Freya and Hayley.

Rebekah had refused to go knowing our sister and brother's anger would be extremely high. Especially Carine. Finn and Kol had insisted on coming for different reasons. Finn and Carine had always been beyond close and that had only grown stronger as time had passed. 

Hayley spoke up.  
"So you are one of three?" I nodded my head.   
"Carine, Carlisle, and I are triplets." Freya smiled and spoke.  
"I can't believe they are alive." I smiled and chuckled. 

We made it to the house they were staying at and I parked the car then we all got out of the two cars we had taken. The minute we got out two young girls came out. One had blond hair and the same ice blue eyes I knew all too well. The other one had brown hair and light brown eyes. But they were not in anyway human. I saw the golden tints to their eyes and knew that they were hybrids of two vampire kinds. The girl with blond hair spoke.  
"Can we help you?" I spoke.  
"Is Carine and Carlisle home?" Both girls tensed and the brown haired girl spoke.  
"What the hell do you want with mom and our uncle?" Niklaus spoke.  
"They are our siblings love."   
"Oh. That explains everything." The blond girl said with a smirk. By now I knew that she was most definitely Carine's daughter. She was a exact replica of my sister right down to her tone of voice. Just then a girl with short black hair and black eyes came out.  
"Jess. Aunt Carine said let them in." The blond girl nodded her head and looked at us.  
"Come on. Mom and uncle Carlisle are waiting." We followed our niece inside. The minute Carlisle and Carine spotted us the tension grew even more.

 _Carine pov_  
I motioned for Jessamine and Eleanor to come over to me. I was tense and would rather have my daughters by my side right now. Carlisle spoke.  
"What do you all want?" Niklaus spoke.  
"Nice to see you also brother." I growled and spoke with venom.  
"Do not tempt us Niklaus. Now what is it?" Elijah spoke.  
"Carine. Please. This affects us all." I sighed and shared a look with Carlisle. He shurgged and I nodded my head.  
"Very well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
